


bump in the head and a sticky mess

by amater_asu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I prefer naruto, M/M, Why does it keep suggesting Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto, but i don't mind with the narusasunaru in bed lolol, we all know who tops ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/amater_asu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto being his usuratonkachi self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bump in the head and a sticky mess

**Author's Note:**

> it's about naruto making pancake lmao bye

There was a loud sound of something crashing against the wall.

Followed by a sound of something metallic hitting the wooden floor.

And a groan. A long, dragged groan.

Sasuke cracked one eye open, expecting another crashing sound but silence greeted his sleep-clouded ears instead. He was experienced enough to choose not to spring up to life to arrest whoever had intruded into their flat. His instinct told him it wasn’t an intruder so he took a deep breath to clear his head and reached his hands out, feeling around the bed. The other spot in the bed where Naruto slept had long turned cold.

He sighed in defeat as he irritably kicked the duvet off himself.

“Dobe, what did you—”

Sasuke’s left eye twitched.

Naruto was lying on the floor, a dead weight. There were a pan and spatula around him. The position of the electric stove had shifted somehow and there was a poodle of pancake dough in the sink.

Sasuke bent down and saw a swelling lump across the blond’s forehead. That was when he noticed that Naruto might’ve slipped while attempting to cook breakfast for the two of them but _how_ , he didn’t know. He poked the blond at his sides and he only budged a little before groaning, sitting up with a palm on his forehead.

“Sasuke!”

Said man tried to supress the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of his name, as if it wasn’t obvious. “What _were_ you doing?” he asked, inching closer to Naruto on the floor. Something gooey came in contact with his hands when he placed them over the wooden floor and he tried not to scream loudly because, “what the fuck is this?!”

Naruto leaned in to find out what _this_ was and his grin turned sheepish. “It’s the same thing that made me slip and hit my head against the counter a few minutes ago, I believe,” he provided, rubbing at the blond hair that he didn’t realized had grown long enough to reach the back of his neck.

“Are you—” Sasuke closed his eyes, trying not to fume. “Were you trying to make pancakes?” his voice was strained trough gritted teeth.

Naruto held his hands up in the air. “Don’t kill me, okay?”

Then the blond proceeded to clean the mess he’d made. He placed the unused pan and spatula back to the respective spot, turning the tap in the process to rinse out the dough that had spilled over the sink. Sasuke watched as he moved to wash the bowl he used to contain the dough earlier and dry it. Seconds later he was back crouching next to him with a clean cloth.

“Let me wipe them,” he nodded towards Sasuke’s sticky hands.

Sasuke lifted them to Naruto’s face. “There’s no try again to this,” he motioned at the electric stove which Naruto forgot to reposition.

Naruto flinched and huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, maybe you can get up early to actually make us breakfast,”

“Excuse _you,_ ” Sasuke lifted his sticky hands up further, threatening to put it over Naruto’s blond hair. “I _cook_ lunch and dinner,”

Naruto could see the other’s firm gaze in the limited light. He apparently forgot to open the curtains. Must be the reason why he couldn’t see properly.

He grabbed Sasuke’s wrists without saying anything and began wiping the sticky mess off his hands. Sasuke wasn’t a morning person and he didn’t want to make it seem that he was one of the reason why he was always grumpy in the morning.

“I don’t even like pancakes,” he heard Sasuke murmured.

“What?” Naruto offered intelligently and blinked up at Sasuke. “Then why did you get angry when Kiba came over and eat all the pancakes from Sai?”

“It was because he ate all of them!” Sasuke’s voice was a pitch higher when he said that. And Naruto thought it didn’t explain anything.

“Yeah…and what is the problem with that?”

Sasuke sighed loudly. “You didn’t even have a piece, did you?”

“Oh,” Naruto scrunched up his face. “ _Oh,_ ” his face suddenly lit up like he remembered something important. “So you were mad because I didn’t get to eat the pancakes? Aw, Sasuke, you actually care about me that much,”

“Shut up,”

Naruto had done cleaning Sasuke’s hands a long time ago but he didn’t want to let go of them and initiated to lace their fingers together instead. “Too bad, though. I thought you liked pancakes.”

Sasuke felt the beginning of a migraine.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

 

THE END


End file.
